


7 days of Halloween

by jujymikey



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Character Death, Halloween, Jason!Ghost, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Party, Pineapple Carving, Possession, Pumpkin carving, Vampires, Werewolves, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujymikey/pseuds/jujymikey
Summary: One shots revolving around Tim Drake for Halloween





	1. First Day of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be scary, but it just turned out sad. But hopefully still enjoyable!
> 
> Here is some fan art I made for this story  
> https://twitter.com/jujymikey/status/1055296323824574465

Tim lets out a sigh as he gets into the elevator of his apartment. It has been a long day, Tim had to go to three meetings, make around twenty phone calls and he still hasn’t landed the deal he’s been trying to make.  
‘Maybe I’ll have better luck tomorrow…' Tim thinks as the elevator stops on his floor. Floor 3. Tim knows he probably should start taking the stairs, because he hasn’t had a lot of time for training. He needs to start getting back into shape or Bruce will never let him go back on patrol. Tim has been benched from patrol for three weeks, because he had gotten so sick that he passed on patrol. He’s been getting sick a lot since he lost his spleen. When he gets off of the elevator his phone starts to ring. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, the screen reads, CloneBoy.  
‘Conner..’  
Tim answers the phone.  
“Hey, Tim. Do you want me to come pick you up, or are you on your way?” He hears Conner’s voice, he can’t remember the last time he talked to Conner face to face. It must have been the last time I went to the tower.. which was over a month ago.  
“Wait… for what?” Tim asks, he can hear the tiredness in his own voice.  
“...You forgot.” Conner says, sounding a little hurt, Tim winces.  
“I’m so-“  
“It’s fine. I understand that you’re busy.” Conner interrupts him, his tone changes to sound less hurt, “We were going to watch all of the Wendy the Werewolf Slayer movies. I texted you yesterday about it.”  
Tim opens his phone and scrolls through his messages and sees messages between him and Conner about hanging out. ‘Oh right… how did I forget?’  
“Conner… I’m sorry… I don’t think I can come tonight.” Tim says softly, he doesn’t know why he’d agreed to that, he has so much to do for work next week. He gets to his apartment and fishes into his pocket for his keys.  
“I’m really, really sorry. I just have so much to do tomorrow. Maybe we can…” Tim trails off when he finds his door unlocked. ‘Did I forget to lock my door?’  
“No, it’s fine Tim. I’m just worried about you. We all are.” Conner says, Tim is not paying attention, he slowly opens his door. He peers into his dark apartment, when he doesn’t hear anything he steps inside and silently closes the door behind him. He glances around the apartment, he doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary… maybe he did just forget to lock his door.  
“Tim… are you still there?” Conner asks, Tim hadn’t realized that he had been tuning him out.  
“Yeah..Sorry, I’m just really tired.” Tim says and rubs his eyes.  
“It’s fine, do you want me to come over? I don’t want you to end up passing out on the floor.” Conner says, his voice is warm, even though Tim knows that he is worried about him.  
“I don’t know… I think that-” Tim starts as he walks into his living room, he freezes when he sees a masked figure standing in front of him. The figure freezes, they were in the middle of putting Tim’s watch in a bag. They both stare at each, waiting for the other to make the first move. ‘What do I do? Tim Drake can’t fight and I don’t even know if Red Robin could win a fight right now. I’m just so tired…’  
“Tim? You ok?” Conner’s voice breaks the silence, the robber decides to make the first move and pulls out a gun. ‘Crap!’  
“Hey, calm down.” Tim says and raises his hands in the air.  
“Drop the phone!” The robber says, their voice is deep, but Tim can hear the fear. The ones that are afraid are the most dangerous.  
“Who’s that?” Tim hears Conner ask as he drops his phone. He hears it crack when it hits the hardwood floor.  
“Get on your knees!!” The robber shouts, getting more anxious. Tim slowly sinks to his knees. When he gets on his knees the figure starts to panic. They are pacing back in front of Tim, mumbling to themselves.  
“It’s ok, I won’t tell anyone what happened.” Tim says, he honestly just wants to go to bed, he doesn’t really care about his stuff right now, “I won’t call the cops.”  
“Yeah right! Of course you’re going to say that! But it’s a lie!” They shout and points the gun at him, “I’m going to have to get rid of you!”  
“Wait-” Tim starts, when suddenly he hears his neighbors shouting. They are always fighting, especially late at night. It is just Tim’s bad luck that they start fighting right then. The sound of them scares the robber into firing his gun.  
The sound if deafening. Tim looks down to see a dark spot growing in his chest. He starts to fall forward, when something catches him. Tim looks up and sees a familiar faces.  
“Kon..” Tim rasps, he’s not sure if he’s hallucinating Conner or not. Tim reaches up a touches Conner’s face with his bloody hand, “Are you...real.?”  
“Yeah, I’m real.” Conner says as he scoops Tim up into his arms, “I came as soon as hear the other voice. Don’t worry, Tim, I’m going to get help.”  
“Th-there’s no...point.” Tim chokes as he coughs up blood. He knows that he won’t last much longer.  
“Don’t say that. You’re going to be fine.” Conner says with determination in his voice. It gives Tim hope for a moment, like he might actually survive this, but he knows that the damage is too great. He can’t even feel any pain, he just feels cold.  
“Conner…”  
“Shh Tim don’t talk. We’re almost there.” Conner shushes him.  
“Kon… I just… I’m sorry.” Tim lets out a sob.  
“Shh, you have nothing to apologize for.” Conner brushes Tim’s hair out of his face.  
“If..If I hadn’t f-forgot…” Tears fall down his face.  
“Don’t think like that.”  
“No...I-I’m sorry… I’m a hor-horrible person..” Tim looks up at him, it’s getting harder for him to breath.  
“You’re not. I forgive you. It’s ok, you’ll be ok.” Conner holds Tim closer, trying to fight back the tears in his eyes.  
“Th-thank you… thank y-you for be-being my friend.” Tim smiles up at him. He’s glad that Conner is with him in his last moment. The feeling of tiredness becomes overwhelming and Tim can’t keeps eyes open any longer.  
“Thank you for being my Robin.”


	2. Second Day of Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie goes missing, Tim is trying to find her, but no one will help him. He finds a clue that leads him to a creepy house in the middle of nowhere.
> 
> Art for this story  
> https://twitter.com/jujymikey/status/1055657691643817984

They say the mansion on the top of the hill is haunted. Tim doesn’t believe in ghosts, but he does believe in facts and the facts are that no one that has ever gone into that house has come back out. One of Tim’s best friends, Stephanie, got curious and went into the mansion. That was almost a month ago. Tim tried to talk to her parents or the cops, but no one believed him. Now it’s up to Tim to figure out what’s going on.   
Tim walks up to the large metal gate surrounding the mansion. The mansion looks like something out of a horror movie, there are vines growing on the walls and with it being early in the morning, there is a thick fog settling over the house. Tim grabs the top of gate and swings himself over it. He lands with a soft thud. The walk up to the house is a lot longer than Tim expects. He tries the door handle and doesn’t know why he thought it’d be unlocked. He looks around the front porch and finds a large rock. It’s heavy in his hand. He throws it at the glass on the door. It cracks, but doesn’t break. Tim frowns and grabs the rock and tries again, this time harder. The glass shatters, Tim uses his sleeve to brush away the stray glass. He reaches inside and unlocks the door. He pushes open the door, it makes a small squeak. The mansion is very dark, the only thing illuminating the entrance is the light from the door being open. Tim cautiously walks inside, he closes the door behind him, to keep the cool autumn air out. He waits for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, before moving farther into the large room. Even with his eyes adjusted, he can barely see anything in front of him. He can’t see how large the room is, so he’s walking with his arms out in front of him.  
The floor squeaks with every step that Tim takes. Suddenly his hands hit something in front of him. He feels and finds that it’s a wall. He gropes the wall for a while, till he finds a door handle. The door leads to a large room full of bookshelves. It is dimly lit by candles.   
‘Who could have lit these? Maybe Stephanie?’ Tim wonders as he wanders around the room looking at the dusty bookshelves. He takes a book off of the shelf and blows the cobwebs off of it. It’s an old book that Tim has never heard of.   
“Oh look, a new victim wandered into our home.” A voice from behind Tim makes him jump. He whips around and sees a man larger than him standing behind him. Tim can’t see his features very well in the poorly lit room, but Tim can see the man has emerald green eyes.   
“Who are-“ Tim starts to say, but the man lurches forward and sinks his teeth into Tim’s neck.   
“What?!” Tim cries and tries to get away, but the man is stronger than Tim. Tim can feel his body turning cold. The edges of his vision turn black. Then the world world goes black. 

Tim is woken up by loud voices. He cracks open his eyes, he is looking up at tall ceiling that has chandeliers covered in candles. It’s so beautiful, Tim is almost mesmerized. Then he hears someone say,  
“Look, he’s awake!”   
A face comes into view, it takes him a moment to recognize who it is.  
“Steph..” Tim groans out, his voice is hoarse. He tries to sit up, but his body feels heavy.   
“Easy, Tim. You’re ok.” Stephanie puts her hand on Tim’s chest.   
“For now.” A voice says from somewhere that Tim can’t see.  
“I told you I didn’t turn him!” A voice that sounds a little familiar says. Tim frowns, ‘What does ‘turn him’ mean?’   
“Can you all just shut up?!” Stephanie snaps at them, then turns her attention to Tim, “What are doing here, Tim? Do you remember what happened?”  
Tim closes his eyes and tries to recall what happened, he open his eyes and says, “I went to the haunted mansion looking for you… The door was locked so I had to break in…”  
“You what?!” A new face appears into vision, it is a man with a handsome face. He has bright blue eyes and raven hair. “What did you break?! Bruce is going to freak if he finds out! Don’t even get me started on what Alfred will do!”  
“Calm down, Dick, we’ll deal with that in a little bit.” Stephanie glares at the man called Dick, then she turns back to Tim, her face softening, “What happened next?”  
“Umm… I found an old library.. I think… then… this guy came in… and I think.. that he bit me… I-I’m not sure…” Tim says softly, he reaches up and touches the side of his neck where the man bit him. He winces in pain when he touches the bite. He quickly sits up and presses his hand against the wound.   
“Hey, it’s ok Tim. You’re ok, Tim.” Stephanie tries to calm him down. Tim turns and sees the man that bit him.   
“It was you! Why the f*** did you bite me?!” Tim yells at the man, panic rises in him, unsure of what he will do next. In this light he can see the man better. He has dark skin that make his green eyes stand out. His hair is black and his shirt is sleeveless and Tim can see that his arms very muscular, but are also covered in scars.   
“Great, he remembers. We can’t let him go now.” A new voice speaks up, it belongs to a man with black hair with a white streak in it.   
“Let me go? What do mean?!” Tim yells, he jumps off of the table that he was laying on. He runs towards the closest exit, then the man named Dick appears in front of him.  
“Sorry, kid. You shouldn’t have come here.” Dick says with a sympathetic look on his face. Tim stops and turns around looking a different exit. Then man with the white in his hair appears in front of him, trapping him.   
“We’re going to have fun with you, tiny.” The man with the white streak says with a dark smile on his face. He grabs Tim’s arm.   
“Let go of me!” Tim tries to pull away, but the man is too strong.   
“Stop trying to scare him, Jason.” Stephanie says annoyed. Jason, the man with the white streak, lets go of Tim’s arm. Tim runs over to Stephanie, because she’s his only chance of getting out of here unharmed.   
“What’s going on, Stephanie?! What do they mean I can’t leave?!” Tim asks her.   
“...I’m sorry, Tim… “ She turns her face away him, “You weren’t supposed come here…”   
“Stephanie… What are you talking about? What is this place?” Tim asks more urgently. She doesn’t say anything, Tim desperately looks around the room at the strangers, hoping that one of them would help him. Then the man named Dick steps forward and says,   
“Look, you shouldn’t have been here and Damian shouldn’t have bitten you.” He turns and glares at the man that bit him, that is apparently called Damian.   
“He’s an intruder I was just protecting our home.” Damian says and glares at Dick.   
“Anyways,” Dick rolls his eyes and turns back to Tim, “You’ve seen too much… we can’t let you leave now.”  
“...” Tim stares at him with his mouth open, it takes a moment to completely process what Dick is saying. He asks in a small voice, “...Are you… going to kill me..?”   
“We can’t have you telling our secrets, can we?” Jason appears next to Tim, he smiles at Tim and Tim notices that his canine teeth have grown and becomes sharper than any humans he has ever seen. Tim flinches away into Stephanie. She puts her hand on his shoulder, and steps in front of Tim, “I won’t let you hurt him.”  
“I’d like to see you stop me.” Jason snarls at her.   
“That’s enough.” Dick appears between them, he puts his hand in Jason’s chest, “No one is going to kill anyone. Bruce will ground us all for at least a month if he finds out we killed another person.”  
‘Another person?!’ Tim internally freaks.   
Jason lets out a snarl, but he backs off.   
“Can someone please explain what’s going on?!” Tim shouts.  
“Ok, I’ll explain, just calm down.” Stephanie says and takes a deep breath, “So we’re all vampires.”  
“...what?” Tim stares at her likes she’s grown two heads. He would think that she’s messing with him, if he wasn’t greeted by someone biting his neck.   
“We’re vampires.” Dick repeats, “I got turned when I got here. The man who owns this place is Bruce Wayne. His parents were vampires and they were killed by vampire hunters. He’s been living here for hundreds of years.  
He adopted us who were turned by different means over the years. We only go out for food, because it’s too dangerous.”  
“But then Cass went out.” Jason growls and glares at a girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes. She glares right back at him, but doesn’t defend herself. Then he turns his glare towards Stephanie, “And now we’ve got two problems.”   
Tim gives Stephanie a questioning look.  
“I met Cass two months ago, in a bookstore. We talked and then we started hanging out. Then one day she stopped coming around and stopped texting me. That’s the reason why I came here.” Stephanie explains.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tim asks, feeling hurt. He told Steph everything and assumed that she did the same.   
“I’m sorry… I just didn’t know how to tell you and then I ended up doing the same thing to you.” Stephanie won’t look at him.   
“And now you’re a vampire? Am I going to turn into one?” Tim asks  
“I am.” Stephanie says in a small voice.  
“We’re not going to make that decision. That’s up to Bruce.” Dick tells them. Tim looks at Dick, then at Stephanie, then back at Dick.   
“Where is Bruce?” Tim asks, not wanting to stay here longer than he had to. He really hopes that the man Bruce lets him leave.  
“Follow me.” Dick says and walks towards one of the doors Tim tried to escape through. Tim follows closely behind him and the rest of the people trail behind him.   
The manor seems so much larger inside than it did on the outside and somehow it’s even creepier too. On the walls are large paintings of people whose eyes follow you. The windows all are covered by curtains. The only light is from the candles on wall, giving the paintings shadows, which make them look even worse. Tim is surprised how well keep everything is with how old it is. He didn’t realize how close Damian was behind him, until Tim abruptly stops to look closer at one of the paintings and a Damian runs into him.   
“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” Damian snaps at him.  
“What? You ran into me!” Tim bristles, ‘What is this guy’s problem?!’   
“Damian, stop it.” Dick says before Damian can reply. Damian scowls, but doesn’t say anything.   
It doesn’t take much longer for Dick to stop in front of a large dark door. Dick knocks the door, “Bruce? In there?”  
“Come in.” Tim hears from behind the door. Dick opens the door and he and Tim step into the room. Everyone else stays outside the room, watching from the doorway. The room is large and mostly empty. On the left side of the room is a lit fireplace and on the right is a large red couch. Near the back of the room is a large desk, covered in papers. It is where a man that looks a lot like Damian, except larger and with paler skin. This must be Bruce.  
“Hey, Bruce! We have a guest!” Dick says cheerfully, like it was the normalest thing to have someone break into their house, get bitten, and then not allowed to leave.  
Bruce looks up from his papers at Tim. His eyes are also different from Damian’s, they are red. Tim does his best not to flinch away from his gaze, it’s so intense. Like he’s looking right through Tim. He looks Tim up and down and then focuses on the bite on Tim’s neck.   
“Is he turned?” Bruce asks, his voice is deep and angry.   
“No, he’s not.” Damian replies from the doorway, the others back away from him when he talks.  
“I’m guessing you’re the one that bit him, then.” Bruce turns his gaze onto Damian.   
“He was an intruder.” Damian does his best to hide the fear in his voice, “I was just going to get rid of him, but…”  
“But instead you bit him.” Bruce finishes, his eyes narrowing.  
“I haven’t eaten anything in weeks, because we couldn’t go out and hunt.” Damian snaps.  
It was too dangerous and you know that. You will not try to blame this on me.” Bruce says coolly.   
“W-well…” Damian falters and then turns to Stephanie, “He came looking for her! She’s the reason why he came here!”  
“What?! I didn’t tell him about this place.” Stephanie says looking surprised, clearly she wasn’t expecting to be blamed for this.   
“He found it some way and he was looking for you!” Damian growls.   
Before Stephanie can reply back, Bruce interrupts, “Enough! He maybe have come here for Stephanie, but it would have been easy to get rid of him before you bit him. We’ll discuss your punishment later.” Damian lowers his gaze, and Bruce turns his attention back to Tim, “As for you, we can’t let you leave after what you’ve saw.”  
“But I won’t tell anyone. Even if I did no one would believe me.” Tim says, he knows that’s true, no one believed him when Stephanie was missing, why would they believe him about this?  
“Even rumors will cause more people to get curious about this place. They might even try to explore it.” Bruce says pointedly at him. Tim’s heart sank, he had still had some hope that they were going to let him go.  
“Wha...What will you do to me?” Tim asks softly.   
Bruce lets out a long sigh and deflates. He no longer looks scary, he looks tired and worn out, “I don’t want to kill you.”   
Tim chokes down a sob. He doesn’t want to die, but he knows there’s no way he can get out of here. They’re too fast and they are way too far from the closest neighbor that Tim wouldn’t even have a chance.   
“Wait, you’re not serious right?” Stephanie asks in a small voice.  
“We don’t have many options here.” Bruce says, he gives Tim a sympathetic look.   
“We could… keep him.” Damian offhandedly, looking away, like he really didn’t care.  
“Keep him?” Bruce asks  
“You know, that’s a great idea!” Stephanie says excitedly.   
“Yeah, it’s been more dangerous to go out and get food.” Jason says and gives Tim a hungry look, “Now we’ll have food right here.”   
“That’s a good idea.” Bruce says and then turns his gaze onto Tim, it is equally if not more hungry than Jason’s, “Welcome to your new home.”  
Tim glups, not sure which options he likes better, die or feed hungry vampires for the rest of his life.


	3. Third day of Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finds out the hard way that Wayne Manor is haunted
> 
> Art for this story  
> https://twitter.com/jujymikey/status/1055988609252245505

Wayne Manor is a large and empty house. It’s not empty in the terms of stuff, but empty in that it feels lifeless. Tim hates being alone in the manor. It’s even worse than being alone in his old house. Lately, the feeling of the manor has shifted. Somehow it has a lonely feeling, but at the same time like someone is watching you. It was so disturbing that Tim has been doing his best to not be alone in the house.  
“Have you done your homework yet?” Alfred asks as he dusks an expensive looking vase.  
“Umm… no..” Tim mumbles as he studies his feet.  
“Isn’t it due tomorrow?” Alfred asks, even though he already knows the answer.  
“...Yeah..” Tim says, he’s been hanging around Alfred since he came home from school.  
“Then you better get to work.” Alfred says coolly, Tim thinks that he’s starting to annoy him. He knows that Alfred thinks that he’s trying to avoid his homework.  
“Ok.” Tim sighs and heads up the stairs to his room. His room is right next Jason’s old room. He has to pass by it to get to his room. He’s never been in the room, Bruce keeps the door locked.  
Tim opens the door to his room. He’s been living there for a month already and he still has a lot of boxes he needs to unpack. He has a few posters hung up of his favorite bands, but all of his posters of justice league members are still in the box. He’s a little embarrassed to hang up posters of heroes in Batman’s house. Tim places his backpack on his desk and flops down in his spinny chair. After about a half hour of trying to focus on his homework, his backpack falls off of his desk, spilling his books all over the floor. Tim lets out a groan as he gets off of the chair and starts to pick up his bag and books. A chill runs down his spine when he grabs one of his books. Tim drops the book and looks up. He doesn’t see anything and is about to go back to picking up his book, when he hears a long squeak. He turns and sees his closet door opening. The hair on Tim’s neck stands on end, he stares at the open closet for a while. He wants to run back down stairs and cling to Alfred, but he knows that Alfred will be mad if he goes down without finishing his homework. So, he stands up, closes the closet door. He watches the door for a few seconds to see what will happen. When nothing happens, Tim goes back to his homework. 

The hardest part about coming back from patrol is the adrenaline high. Tim is always having the hardest time stopping himself from bouncing on the walls when they get back to the Batcave. Currently, Tim is sitting on the desk next to the bat computer and is swinging his legs back and forth.  
“You’re done for the night.” Bruce says, not looking away from the computer screen.  
“You don’t need anymore help?” Tim asks, still swinging his legs. He has so much energy he knows that it will be a while before he will fall asleep.  
“All that’s left is filling out paperwork.” Bruce says, Tim stops swinging his legs, but doesn’t move off of the desk, “Go to bed, Tim.”  
Tim frowns and slides off of the desk. He wants to drag his feet and sulk, but Tim has so much energy and bounces up the stairs.  
“Night Alfred!” Tim shouts as he passes by Alfred, who is busy cleaning up the kitchen. Tim doesn’t stop to hear Alfred’s response. Tim races down the hallway to his bedroom, but when he passes by Jason’s door all of his energy seeps out of his body. Tim stops and slowly walks back to Jason’s door. Standing in front of the door, Tim feels a crushing weight on his chest. It hurts to breath. Cautiously, Tim steps forward and places his hand on the door.  
“Help me.”  
Tim hears right next to his ear. He jerks away from the door, his heart stopped. Turning on his heal, he darts into his room, locks the door behind him and leaps into bed. He throws the covers over his head, because that’s the best protection he has against whatever that was. 

2:34 AM  
Tim stares at the clock waiting for it to change.  
‘Only five more hours till he has to get up for school.’  
He tries to close his eyes and go to sleep, but he can’t get that voice out of his head.  
“Help me.”  
Who would be calling for help?  
A loud thump causes Tim to sit up in his bed. He looks around his room, it doesn’t look like anything fell down. He glances at the clock, 4:47 AM.  
‘What? I only closed my eyes for a second.’  
Then there’s another thump, then another and another. It’s coming from inside the closet. The thumping stops. Tim watches the closet, his heart racing. Slowly the closet door opens with a loud squeak. Tim bolted from his bed and races out of his room. He pauses when he gets outside of room. He wants to go to Bruce, but he knows that he will be mad if he is woken up this early. Thinking about places to hide, he decides to go to the study downstairs. The only problem is that he has to go by Jason’s old room. He stares at the door as he slowly creeps by.  
‘Is Jason asking me for help? Why would he need help?’  
The door back a loud thump and Tim sprints away from the door.  
Tim grabs the throw blanket off of the couch and curls up underneath the desk. 

A low voice pulls Tim out of his sleep. A soft groan escapes Tim’s throat as he rolls over onto his back. He stretches his legs and cracks opens his eyes. He is surprising when he sees the ceiling and not the underside of the desk. He blinks in confusion a few time, then he turns his head and sees that he’s laying on the couch.  
‘How did I get on the couch?’  
Tim thinks, he turns his head to the other side and finds out. Bruce is sitting at his desk, he talking on the phone,  
“Yes, Lucius, I understand, but if we can’t get the deal down now.”  
Tim rolls off the couch and falls onto the floor. He was just trying to get off the couch, but didn’t catch himself in time.  
“I’m going to have to call you back.” Tim heads Bruce say, then he hears Bruce stand up and walk over to him, “Are you ok?”  
“I’m tired.” Tim replies and smashes his face into the carpet.  
“Why don’t you go to sleep in your bed?” Bruce asks, he gently turns Tim’s head so he can feel Tim’s forehead.  
“It’s more comfortable here.” Tim lies, he doesn’t want to sleep in his room anymore. Maybe Bruce will let him switch room, since he hasn’t completely unpacked.  
“Really?” Bruce asks, Tim can hear the disbelief in his voice.  
“No.” Tim says as he drags himself up into a sitting position.  
“Is there something wrong?” Bruce asks, Tim is quite for a moment, he doesn’t want Bruce to think that he’s afraid of his own room. So he replies with,  
“Of course not.” Tim stands up, “I just had a bad dream last night. I feel better now.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. I’m fine.” Tim gives Bruce a smile, then wraps the throw blanket around his shoulders.  
“Alright. I have to go to work, but Alfred will be here if you need anything.” Bruce says, Tim nods and heads upstairs. He races by Jason’s old room, into his room. He climbs into his bed and covers his head with his pillow. His eyes become heavy and he slowly closes his eyes.

“Help me.” A small voice whispers in Tim’s ear. Tim’s eyes fling open, he isn’t able to see anything, because his head is still underneath his pillow.  
“Help me.”  
“Go away.” Tim whispers as he presses the pillow harder against his head.  
“I can’t leave, Tim.”  
Tim’s heart stops. Slowly, he removes pillow off of his head, the sits up in bed.  
“Who’s there...?” Tim asks softly, he notices his closet door is open.  
‘I forgot to close the door when I came back!’  
Tim presses himself against the backboard of his bed and brings his knees up to his chin. He wishes he could leave, but Bruce will be concerned if he’s still here.  
‘I just have to be brave, it’s nothing. I’m just imagining things, because I’m tired.’  
Tim tells himself as he closes his eyes.  
“It’s me, Tim. Open your eyes.” The voice sounds like it’s in front of him.  
Tim slowly opens his eyes, sitting in front of him is a boy. A boy that Tim has only see in photos or dressed in a Robin costume on rooftops.  
“Jason…” Tim whispers, he can’t believe what he’s seeing. Jason is dressed in a green sweater and jean pants. He is bigger than Tim, he was older than Tim when he died. If Tim hadn’t known that Jason, he wouldn’t have guessed that Jason was dead. He looks so normal, “You...you’re dead… How are you here?”  
“I am dead. I’m a ghost.” Jason says, he reacts forward and his hand goes through Tim. He feels cold where Jason tried to touch him.  
“Woah…” Tim gasps.  
“I know, it’s crazy.” Jason gives him a small smile, “But I need your help.”  
“Help? With what?” Tim asks, he lowers his knees, feeling a little more comfortable.  
“There is something in my room I need help with.” Jason says, his face loses the small and turns serious.  
“Your room? But your room is locked.” Tim frowns, he wants to help Jason. He has always been his favorite Robin.  
“You’re training to be Robin, you should know how to pick a lock.” Jason says, Tim doesn’t reply. He doesn’t want to get in trouble. When Jason sees his hesitation, he says, “Please, Tim. You’re the only one that can help me.”  
“...Ok. I’ll help you.” Tim says softly.  
“Great! Let’s go.” Jason says and Tim slides off of his bed. He looks through his desk drawer, for something to pick the lock. When he finds a paper clip, he heads out of his room and stops in front of Jason’s old room. He glances at the ghost of Jason, he smiles encouragingly to him and Tim picks the lock. The door silently opens up. He cautiously enters the room. The door slams behind him.  
“What-?!” Tim spins around, he’s face to face with Jason, “What are you doing?”  
“Making sure no one placing by sees.” Jason says calmly.  
Tim frowns, but doesn’t say anything. He turns around looks around the room. He has never been in Jason’s room before. It looks more lived in that Tim’s room. It has a bookshelf full of books, the walls are covered in Superman posters and there are action figures scattered across his desk. Tim walks farther into the room, unsure of what he’s look for, when something wraps his chest. He looks down and sees Jason’s arms around his chest.  
“Jason?! What are you doing?” Tim gasp and struggles to escape.  
“I have more strength in my bedroom. I still need your help, replacement.” Jason growls in his ear.  
“Replacement? What are you talking about?” Tim asks, he doesn’t understand what Jason is doing. He starts screaming for help, hoping that Alfred or Bruce will hear him.  
“Don’t waste your breath, no one can hear you in here.” Jason says, but Tim doesn’t stop screaming until he hears a low growling sound. He turns to where the sound is coming from, there is a large black spot on the carpet. It’s growing by the second. Jason laughs, “He’s coming.”  
Something starts to rise out of the black spot, as it rises, the black figure starts to take a semi human shape. The arms are longer than a normal humans, and it has long claws on the ends of its fingers. It opens its glowing red eyes and reaches its hands towards Tim’s face. Tim starts screaming and struggling again.  
“Ssshh, it’ll be over soon.” Jason whispers into Tim’s ear, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of Bruce for you.”  
Tim doesn’t get a chance to reply, the creature grabs Tim’s face and with its thumbs it stabs Tim’s eyes. Tim lets out a shriek, it’s so loud that there’s no way Alfred wouldn’t be able to hear. He’s never felt pain like this. Some much pain, he just wants it to end.  
The creature pulls his hands away and Tim falls to the floor. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, before he pulls himself up on his knees. He tries to open his eyes, but no matter how hard he tries he can’t see. He reaches up to rubs his eyes. His face feels wet, it hurts to touch, but he rubs it anyways, panic starts to rise.  
“I-I can’t see…” Tim cries out and continues to rub at his eyes.  
“That’s cause he stabbed them out.” A familiar voice says.  
Tim freezes, ‘Wait that’s… that’s my voice!’  
“What’s going on?” Tim sobs  
“I know it’s confusing, replacement.” Tim’s voice says, “But the short version is, I stole your body. Just like how you tried to steal my life.”  
“M-my body? Jason..? I… I didn’t steal your life. I don’t want to replace you!” Tim shakes his, he never wanted to replace Jason. That was one of his fears taking on the job of Robin.  
“And now you never will.” Tim hears the door close and lock.  
“Wait! Don’t leave me here!” Tim tries to get up, but he stumbles over his own feet. He drags himself to the door. He jiggles the door knob, but it’s locked, “HELP! HELP! BRUCE?! ALFRED?! Please… Somebody…” Tim slides to the floor and curls up into a ball and cries.

“Are you feeling better, Tim?” Bruce asks, as he sits across from Tim at the table. Alfred sets a plate of food in front of him.  
“Yeah, I feel so much better after getting some sleep.” Tim says and smiles at Bruce.  
“That’s good, we have a busy night with patrol.” Bruce says and takes a bite of his food. He pauses for a second, giving Tim a weird look, “Did you… hurt your eyes?”  
“My eyes?” Tim asks, tilting his head to the side, “No, why?”  
“Your eyes look more green than usual. Hmm… We’ll have Alfred look at them before patrol.” Bruce says and turns attention back to his food.  
“Strange. It’s probably nothing, I feel fine.” Tim says, “Actually I feel better an ever.”


	4. Forth day of Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bat fam carving pumpkins, what could go wrong?
> 
> Art of the carved pumpkins  
> https://twitter.com/jujymikey/status/1056702430065426432

“What the heck is that?” Stephanie asks when Tim walks into the kitchen with a pineapple in his hands.  
“Walmart ran out of pumpkins.” Tim says as he sets the pineapple on the counter, “I also brought a pineapple corer.”   
“You’re such a freak.” Damian glares at him, he is sitting in front of a tarp that has pumpkins on it.   
“Be nice.” Dick says and ruffles Damian’s hair. Damian glares at him, but doesn’t say anything. Tim sits next Stephanie and Cass.  
“This is Cass and Damian’s first time carving pumpkins!” Dick says excitedly and passes out the knives, when he hands one to Jason he says, “If you stab Tim again, I swear-“  
“Hey, I’m offend you’d even think.” Jason says, with mock hurt on his face, “I’m only stab the same person twice, after that it’s redundant.”  
“Right, cause after the first time, it’s still so fun.” Tim rolls his eyes as he starts de-coring his pineapple.   
“It was for me.” Jason flashes an evil smile at him, Tim just glares at him, but ignores him.  
“How?” Cassandra asks and pokes her pumpkin with her knife.  
“I like to start with drawing what I’m going to carve.” Stephanie says and hands Cass a sharpie marker. Then she holds up her phone to Cass, “I’m gonna carve a dragon!”   
Cass nods and pulls out her phone to look up designs.   
“Carving a pumpkin dumb and a waste of time.” Damian scoffs as he picks up a sharpie and turns to Dick, “But I do enjoy drawing, so I’ll draw and you will carve it out.”  
“Alright.” Dick laughs, he wasn’t just told what to do by a ten year old.  
Cass points Tim’s shoulder, he turns and she shoves her phone into his face. On her phone was a photo of a carving of Tinkerbell with sparkles coming off her.  
“That looks a little difficult for your first time, are you sure you want to do this one?” Tim asks and he pulls the core out of the pineapple, pineapple juice is going everywhere. She gives him an eager nod and then turns to her pumpkin, sharpie in hand. Tim looks over at Jason, he has already cutting off the top of his pumpkin.   
“What’d you decide on, Jason?” Dick asks. Jason turns his pumpkin around for them to see, on his pumpkin he wrote: F*ck Batman  
“Jason!!” Dick snaps.  
“What? Don’t like my art?” Jason sneers and goes back cutting into his pumpkin.  
“Why do you always have to cause problems?” Dick asks and shakes his head at him.  
“I don’t know Goldie, maybe it’s just in my nature.” Jason sneers at him.  
“Knock it off you guys, can’t we just hang out without arguments?” Tim asks and he throws the core of the pineapple onto the tarp. Dick and Jason glare at each other, but don’t say anything.   
“I finished.” Damian shoves the pumpkin towards Dick.   
“Oh wow, this looks really good.” Dick says with surprise on his face.  
“Did you expect anything less?” Damian scoffs and crosses his arms.  
“Of course not.” Dick smiles at him, then starts cutting open the top of his pumpkin.  
“There’s so much pumpkin guts!” Stephanie complains and throws a handful of pumpkin seeds onto the tarp.   
“Gross…” Cass says with a frown as she pulls out her seeds.   
“That’s why pineapples are better.” Tim smiles as he cuts out shapes into the pineapple. Cass frowns down at her pumpkin before she continues to takes out the seeds. For then few minutes everyone was focused on carving their pumpkins, but of course the silence didn’t last that long.  
“F*ck!!” Jason curses and glares at his pumpkin.  
“Mess up?” Tim smiles at Jason. Jason glares at him and stabs his pumpkin, causing Tim the flinch. Tim starts to asks, “Jason?”  
Then Jason starts stabbing the pumpkin repeatedly.  
“Be careful, Jason!” Dick cries and looks up from his pumpkin.  
“I’ll be careful when I f*cking want to.” Jason snaps and continues to stab the pumpkin.   
“I’m not going to get Alfred if you stab yourself.” Dick glares at him.  
“Oh no, what will I do?” Jason turns his knife around and fakes stabbing himself in the eye.  
“Jason!!” Tim, Stephanie and Dick cry in unison.  
“Get the sticks out of your a**es.” Jason rolls his eyes and goes back to stabbing his pumpkin.   
Dick shakes his head and turns back to his pumpkin. After a few seconds, he turns to Damian and says, “This part isn’t going to stay up.”  
“What do you mean?” Damian pulls out his headphones, he had been ignoring them all this whole time.   
“Take a look.” Dick turns the pumpkin towards Damian.  
“YOU CUT THE WRONG SPOT!!” Damian rages takes the pumpkin away from him.   
“I’ve only cut along the lines.” Dick says  
“THIS PART DOESN’T HAVE A LINE!! YOU RUINED IT!!” Damian shouts at him, desperately trying to fix.   
“I’m sorry, Dami. We can still fix it!” Dick says and glances around at everyone else looking for help.  
“Hmm try duck tape.” Stephanie says, not looking up from her pumpkin.  
“Toothpicks work wonders.” Tim says and sets down his pineapple, “Finished.”  
“Nice job.” Stephanie says, still not looking up.   
“Toothpicks might help.” Dick says and gets up and starts looking through the cabinets for toothpicks.  
“This is so hard! Want to be done!” Stephanie groans and throws her head back.  
“How’s it going Cass?” Tim asks, she has been more quiet than usual.  
“I ruined.” Cass says, glaring at her pumpkin.  
“We can probably fix it.” Tim says trying to cheer her up. Cass ignores him and punches her pumpkin.  
“Cass!!” Tim gasp  
“I found toothpicks!” Duck returns and hands them to Damian. Damian snatches then and starts to fix it.  
“I finished!!” Stephanie shouts and sets her pumpkin down in front of her, “Look how amazing it is! I won Halloween!!”  
“Steph, you don’t win Halloween.” Tim shakes his head.  
“See it looks perfect now.” Dick says to Damian.  
“It look like sh*t.” Damian growls out.  
“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT WORD!!!” Dick screams and then turns to Jason who is still stabbing his pumpkin, “YOU ARE TEACHING MY BABY BAT BAD WORDS!!”   
“F*ck you.” Jason glares at him.  
“JASON!!”  
“Hmm… yeah I think you won Halloween.” Tim says, shakes his head at his family.   
“I told you.” Stephanie smiles brightly at him.


	5. Fifth day of Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds a baby werewolf in the middle of the woods
> 
> Art for this chapter  
> https://twitter.com/jujymikey/status/1057099686249668610

The woods are quiet except for the sound of Bruce’s footsteps. This is the first time it’s ever been this quiet when Bruce has gone hunting. There is no signs of any life, until his third day of hunting. Bruce wakes up in his tent to the sound of birds chirping. He gets out of his tent, grabs his rifle and head towards sound. About five minutes away from his campsite, he finds a bunch of bird surrounding a small dark object. Most of the birds get scared away as Bruce approaches and reveal as small black wolf laying on its side. Bruce crouches down next to the wolf and examines it. It looks like a pup. It had a large wound on its side, probably made worse by the birds. To Bruce’s surprise, the wolf pup is still alive. It’s small chest will rise and fall every few seconds. Bruce carefully scoops the pup into his arms and takes it back to his campsite. He sets the pup down on a blanket and further examines it’s wound. With cleaning up the wound, Bruce is able to see how bad it is. It already looks like it’s infected. Bruce knows that he won’t be able to help the pup with the limited camping gear. So he decides to end his camping trip early. 

Crash!! The sound of glass breaking, causes Bruce to rush upstairs to see what happened. Alfred is standing in the doorway of open of the spare rooms with glass and soup on the floor in front of him. He is staring ahead at the box on the bed that has the wolf pup in it. Except, it’s no longer a wolf pup inside the box. Instead there is a small child curled up in a ball, with a large fluffy tail tucked between its legs and two big ears sticking out of the child’s raven hair.   
‘What have I brought into my house?’  
Bruce sits down on the bed next to the box and wonders what he’s going to do. Alfred cleans up the mess and leaves Bruce alone in the room. After a few minutes the child starts to stir. It lifts its head and lets out a small yawn and stretches. Then it turns it’s large blue eyes onto Bruce. It stares at him with a frighten, but also curious look on its face.   
“My name is Bruce. I found you hurt in the woods and brought you back to my house.” Bruce explains, the creature tilts its head at him and he wonders if it can understand him, “Are you alright?”  
Instead of answering him, the creature slowly creeps out of the box. Getting closer and trying to sniff Bruce. Bruce leans away from it, but it doesn’t seem to faze the creature. It continues to get closer, it’s ears are back and it’s tail is slowly wagging behind it. After sniffing Bruce for a few seconds, the creature lifts it’s head and stares up at Bruce. Then it smiles and says, “You smell good. I’m Tim.”  
“What are you?” Bruce asks, unsure about how to respond to the part of him smelling good.  
“I’m human.” Tim says and blinks up at him like it’s obvious. Bruce doesn’t reply, he just narrows his eyes. Tim lifts his hand up and touches one of his ears. He lets out a squeak and quickly cover his ears with his hands, “You weren’t supposed to see those.”   
“What are you?” Bruce asks again.  
“I’m...a werewolf.” Tim says in a quiet voice. Bruce wants to laugh, because that’s ridiculous. But he doesn’t know how else a child would be have wolf ears and tail, or how they’d be able to turn into a wolf.   
“How? How is that possible?” Bruce asks, wondering if it’s some kind of science experiment gone wrong.   
“My mother is… was a werewolf. Before.. before she was killed.” Tim says, his eyes becoming watery.  
“What happened?” Bruce asks and puts a hand on the child’s shoulder. He leans into Bruce’s touch.   
“Th-there was a… a group o-of people… th-they came to our house a-and… I.. I don’t know who they were… but they sh-shot my mom...I ran away b-but they got to me too…” Tears stream down Tim’s face.  
“It’s ok. You’re safe now.” Bruce pulls Tim into a hug, Tim presses his face into Bruce’s chest and starts to sob.

“You’re letting it stay here.” Alfred asks in a hushed voice at he and Bruce watch Tim devour a sandwich, his tail wagging happily from under the large shirt that he is wearing.  
“He doesn’t have anywhere else to go and I can’t turn him over to the authorities.” Bruce says, even though they both know that even if he could, he wouldn’t give Tim to the authorities.   
“You don’t know what he is, or where he came from.” Alfred says, though he knows that nothing he says will change Bruce’s mind.   
“I don’t think he completely know what he is or where he came from.” Bruce shakes his head, the kid looks to be only seven years old, “It is going to be hard for him to have a normal life, though if he can’t get rid of his tail and ears.”   
“Remember that he’s your responsibility, I don’t want to find you avoiding him like you did Dick.” Alfred says and walks over to get the empty plate from Tim. Tim hops down from the chair and pads over to Bruce.   
“What are we doing now?” Tim asks, his eyes wide with excitement.  
“I think that it’s time that you meet Ace.” 

Well the first encounter with Ace and Tim could have gone better. Bruce had to drag Tim away, he was covered in bite marks and was still trying to attack Ace.  
Bruce does let go of Tim, until Alfred has locked Ace in a room.   
“Are you alright?” Bruce asks, looking over Tim’s bite wounds.   
“I could have taken him.” Tim growls, his tail is almost twice the size.  
“I don’t want you to hurt my dog.” Bruce says, Alfred comes over with a first aid kit.   
“But… he’s scary and he growled first.” Tim tries to defend attacking Ace.  
“You’re going to have to learn to get along, if you want to stay here.” Bruce says in a tough voice, but he doesn’t mean it. He’ll keep them separated if he had too. But Tim gets the idea, his ears flatten against his head and his tail lowers.   
“I’m sorry.” Tim mumbles ducking his head.   
“It’s ok, I’m asking you to try.” Bruce ruffles Tim’s hair.   
“I will!” Tim chirps and smiles up at him.

“Umm… did Bruce get into furries?” Dick stares down at the small child with dog ears and tail.   
“Master Richard!” Alfred gasps  
“What, Bruce can have fury children, but I can’t ask about?” Dick shakes his head.   
“What’s a furry?” Tim asks, his big blue eyes up at him.  
“Oh gosh…” Dick shakes his head, “I'm going to explain this.”  
“Master Timothy is a guest staying here.” Alfred says glaring at Dick.   
“Why do you have ears and a tail?” Dick asks and reaches his hand out, “Can I touch them?”  
“Uh...ok.” Tim says and ducks his head, giving Dick better access. Dick gently caresses Tim’s ear. Tim’s tail slowly wagging, “I’m a werewolf.”  
“Wow, it’s soft.” Dick says and then pauses, his mind catching up to what Tim said, “You’re a what?”  
“I’m a werewolf.” Tim says and presses his head against Dick’s hand.  
“That’s a joke right?” Dick asks, pulling his hand away from Tim.   
“No, my mother was a werewolf and I was born as one.” Tim frowns at Dick’s hand, “My mom died and Bruce saved me.”   
“...How does Bruce find these kids?” Dick shakes his head.   
“He found me I’m the woods.” Tim says   
“If you bite me, will I become a werewolf? How do werewolves work? Was your dad a werewolf? Will your ears and trail ever leave?” Dick asks excitedly, Tim stares at him like he’s talking a foreign language.   
“...I can catch me tail.” Tim says and then starts chasing his tail after a few spins he grabs his tail and says, “See!”  
“...wow…” Dick stares down at him, “How old are you?”   
“I’m seven!” Tim chirps.  
“Right… I don’t know why I expected you to know…” Dick sighs. 

“Tim! Sit down!” Bruce snaps as Tim jump up and down on his bed.  
“No! I’m not sleepy!” Tim yells  
“Timothy if you don’t stop this right now, I swear!” Bruce shouts, it’s almost eleven o’clock, he has been trying to get Tim into bed for almost two hours.  
“Ugh!” Tim flops backward onto his bed, “But I’m really not sleepy.”  
“But I am. And I can’t go to sleep until you do.” Bruce sighs and sits down onto Tim’s bed.  
“You don’t have to wait for me.” Tim says and rolls over onto his stomach and places his hands under his chin.  
“If I leave you before you go to sleep, then you’ll never go to sleep. You get really cranky when you’re sleepy.” Bruce says and runs his hand through Tim’s soft hair.   
“I don’t get cranky.” Tim says  
“Alfred begs the differ.” Bruce smiles softly at him.   
“Fine.” Tim pouts and climbs underneath the covers, “But can Stephanie come and play tomorrow?”   
“Alright.” Bruce nods and turns off the light.  
“Goodnight Dad.” Tim yawns and closes his eyes. Bruce freezes in place and then says, “Goodnight, Tim.”

Ten years later  
“Umm… Bruce. I may of messed up…” Tim says when Bruce enters his study where Alfred said Tim was waiting for him. Tim’s eyes are red from crying.   
“Tim. Where have you been?” Bruce asks, he hadn’t see Tim in over two weeks. He just disappeared without a word.   
“I’ve done something terrible.” Tim whispers, his ears flatten again his head. His hand are playing with the fluffy scarf around his neck.   
“What happened?” Bruce asks in a serious tone. He sits down on the couch across from the chair Tim is sitting in.  
Tim doesn’t look at him, his eyes stay on the ground.   
“...I… I bit someone…”   
“Who did you bit? Where are they now?” Bruce asks, when Tim doesn’t say anything, Bruce adds, “It’s alright, Tim. You’re not in trouble. I just need to know what happened.”   
Tim is about to reply, when the study doors slam open. Stephanie, Dick and Damian rush into the room.   
“What did you do to her?!” Stephanie asks, Tim shrinks away from her, his tail fluffs up and curls to the front of his body.   
“What is going on?” Bruce asks and glances at Tim.   
“Cassandra went to go see Tim a few weeks ago. Then he comes back and she doesn’t. So where is she?!” Stephanie screams at Tim.   
“Calm down, Stephanie. Let Tim Explain himself.” Dick says and places a hand on Stephanie’s shoulder.   
“I… It was an accident… I-I didn’t mean for it to happen…” Tim sobs and hides his face in his hands.   
“I knew that you hurt her! Where is she?!” Stephanie leaps at Tim, but Dick stops her.   
“Tim. What happened?” Bruce asks in a soft voice as Stephanie continues to scream. Tim peaks at him through his fingers.  
“She...She’s the one that I bit..”  
“Where is she?” Bruce asks, he’s starting to getting concerned.  
“...I didn’t know what I’d do. I’ve never bitten someone. I didn’t mean to but her, she startled me. I-I didn’t know what it’d do… I’m so sorry…” Tim starts to sob and he chokes out, “Sh-she’s d-dead.”  
“You murdered her!!! You monster!!!” Stephanie screams, Dick is struggling to keep her away from Tim.  
“Can you take her out of here?” Bruce asks, it’s hard to understand what happened with her dying to attack Tim.   
Dick gives Bruce a look, but nods and drags her out of the room. Damian follows and closes the door behind them.   
Bruce turns attention back to Tim, “How did she die?”   
“She...she didn’t react well to the bite. She st-started having seizures… and then she chokes on her vomit… I wanted to get help, but… it… it was too late…” Tim says softly, he looks up at Bruce with his big watery eyes, “I really didn’t mean to Bruce… I’m so sorry.”  
“I believe you.” Bruce says, giving him a sympathetic look, but not sure what he’s going to do. He doesn’t want anything to happen to his pup, but he’s also afraid that Tim might hurt more of his kids.   
“I don’t think Stephanie will…” Tim says and ducks his head, “And… I don’t think I will ever either…”  
Bruce gets up and sits next to Tim and wraps his arms around him.   
“It’s going to be ok… I won’t let them hurt you.”  
“You should.” Tim whispers into Bruce’s neck.


	6. Sixth day of Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick invites all the batkids over for a game night
> 
> Art for this chapter  
> https://twitter.com/jujymikey/status/1057421916619845632

“This is going to be the best game night ever.” Dick greets excitedly, he is dressed as a devil.   
Tim internally groans, he has just gotten here and he already wants to leave. He doesn’t know why he agrees to Dick’s madness.   
“We were just about to start everyone is waiting for you.” Dick says and leads Tim to the study.  
It’s been a while since Tim had been to one of Dick’s famous game nights. It’s hard for him to get everyone together, because it always ends with a fight.   
When Dick opens the door, they are greeted with a loud scream. It is Stephanie screaming. She is dressed as a witch, she dropped her broom onto the floor. In the middle of the study, Cass dressed as a ghost, is laying on the ground covered in what seems to be blood.  
“What happened?” Dick gasps  
“The lights went out and all of a suddenly she was only ground like this.” Stephanie sobs and hides her face in her hands. Tim looks around, no one else seems to care.   
“What could have happened?” Dick gasps again  
“Are guys serious?” Tim turns and narrows his eyes at Dick.   
“What do you mean?! Cass is dead?!” Dick shouts, Tim continues to give Dick a weird look.  
“Give it up Goldie, this was a stupid plan.” Jason rolls his eyes and flops onto the couch. He is dressed as a Zombie, which doesn’t surprise Tim, since Jason always refers to himself as one.  
“Find, Cass you can get up.” Dick lets out a sigh.   
“I’m dead.” Cass whispers  
“If you’re dead, you don’t get any of Alfred’s cookies.” Tim says and pokes Cass with his foot. She jumps up and looks around for cookies and frowns when she sees that Alfred isn’t in the room. Tim turns to Dick and asks, “What were you trying to do?”  
“I watched the movie Game Night and thought it’d be fun to try some kind of Murder Party thing. You were the last one to show up, so you were the one to get tricked.” Dick explains.  
“What are you supposed to be?” Jason glares at Tim.  
“I’m Wiccan, a Marvel character.” Tim says, he forgot that Stephanie is the only one in his family that reads comics.  
“Nerd.” Damian says, he and Titus are both dressed as mummies. Tim just ignores him.  
“What do you guys want to play?” Dick asks quickly, not wanting a fight this early in the night.   
“I have an idea!” Stephanie shouts waving her hand in the air, “Let’s play hide and seek!”   
“That’s a child’s game.” Damian scoffs, he crouches down and fixes Titus’s costume.  
“We’re children! It’ll be fun.” Stephanie says excitedly, “And if everyone is found in a hour, then there will be a punishment game.”  
“Punishment game?” Jason asks, suddenly getting interested.  
“We’ll decide what that is later, let’s decide who will be it.” Stephanie says, pauses for a second and then says, “I’m thinking of a number between 1 and”  
“I want to be it.” Jason interrupts her.  
“Why do you get to be it?” Barbara asks, she is dressed as an angel, “I’ll be the one with a hard time hiding.” She motions to her wheelchair.  
“...” Jason glares at her for a while an then says, “Whatever.”  
“Well then that’s decided. Ok, Babs count to fifty.” Stephanie says. Babs closes her eyes and starts to count. Everyone scatters into different directions, even Titus runs off behind Damian. Already Tim can hear Stephanie yelling at Damian,  
“Stop following me you, Spawn! You and your dog are going to get me caught!”   
“Tt. I’m not following you, flat chest! I’m going this way!” Tim hears Damian shouts, he smiles and heads off to hide. Usually he’d hide in the attic, that felt like a jerk move, considering the only way into the attic is a latter. So he decides to hide in his room, because who’d hide in their own room? He does into the bathroom connected to his room and hides into the cabinet underneath the shrink. It pays to be small sometimes. He waits a few a minutes before his eyes start to get heavy. Over the last week he’s only gotten about seven hours of sleep. He glances at his phone, it hasn’t even been ten minutes since the start of the game.   
‘This is going to be a long game…’   
Tim thinks, so he decides to let sleep overcome him. 

Tim blinks opens his eyes and lets out a yawn. His legs are starting to cramp up. He takes out his phone and sees that he’s gotten a lot of missed calls. Mostly from Dick, but some from Stephanie, Jason and even Damian. Tim looks at the time and sees why, it’s been almost four hours.  
‘How did I sleep for so long?!’   
Tim quickly gets out of the cabinet and stretches his legs.   
‘I guess my hiding place was too good.’   
He tries to call Dick back, but he doesn’t pick up. No one he calls picks up, not even Conner.   
‘That’s weird…’   
Tim walks out of his room and starts looking around the manor for...anyone really.   
Suddenly Tim hears a loud groaning coming from behind him. He freezes in his steps, slowly he turns around. Looming above him is a tall black figure with long arms and legs. It leans forward opening its mouth to reveal several layers of teeth. Tim want to run or scream, but he can’t, no matter how hard he tries. The creature sinks it’s teeth into Tim’s left arm and then jerks back ripping his arm off. 

Tim flings his eyes open, a loud scream escaping his throat. He wildly looks around and finds that he’s still in the cabinet. Suddenly the cabinet door opens and Cass’s face appears.   
“You ok?” Cass asks, her face full of concern. Tim nods, not trusting his voice to reply. He reaches up and wipes his face, finding it wet from tears. Slowly he crawls out of the cabinet and checks his phone, it’s only been an hour and a half since they started the game.   
Cass steps forward and hugs Tim tightly. Tim hugs her back. After a few minutes he pulls away from her and smiles at her, “Thanks, I’m ok.”  
“Good.” Cass smiles back at him and grabs his left hand, “Movie time.”  
“Great what are we watching?” Tim asks as she leads him away.   
“No spooky movie.” Cass says with a serious look on her face, “Charlie Brown.”  
“Good, I’m not really in the mood for scary.” Tim says revealed, he doesn’t think he could sit through a scary movie after that dream, his arm is still hurting.  
Cass she turns her head and smiles, her mouth full of sharp teeth. Her eyes darken and she pulls his arm close to her chest, “Really? I love a good horror movie.”


	7. Seventh and Final day of Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titans have a halloween party, Rose brings alcohol and things go down hill from there.
> 
> Art for this chapter  
> https://twitter.com/jujymikey/status/1057736874947739650  
> I got a little lazy on this one, being the last one, but I cut my finger on accident and got blood on it, so   
> I get bonus points right?   
> Have a happy halloween!

“The pizzas here!” Jaime shouts as he walks into the crowded dining room/kitchen.   
“Finally! I starving!” Bart snatches the pizza boxes out of Jaime’s hand and races it over to the counter.  
“The booze is here too.” Rose says holding a large box full of bottles.  
“Rose! How many times do I have to tell you, not to bring alcohol to the tower.” Tim snaps, he sits down at the table across from Cassie, who is currently glaring at Rose.  
“It’s hard to understand you when you’re bawling your eyes cause you drank too much.” Rose smirks and sets down the box on table next to Tim.   
“I didn’t do that…” Tim says softly, definitely not pouting.   
“Right. I’ve got some whiskey and vodka!” Rose cheers and pulls two bottle out of the box, “Where are the glasses?”   
“Right here!” Gar says excitedly and holds up his cup. Rose pours some vodka into his cup. Gar chugs back his glass and starts choking.  
“What are you doing?! Vodka is supposed to be used in mixed drinks! If not in small shots!” Tim cries as he watches in horror.   
“For someone who doesn’t like alcohol, you sure know a lot about it.” Rose laughs and drinks straight out of the bottle of vodka. Tim lets out a sigh and shakes his head. All of his friends are going to kill themselves.   
“We should play a drinking game!” Rose shouts after she resurfaces.   
“No. You know that always ends badly.” Cassie narrows her eyes further.  
“I’ve never played a drinking game before. It sounds fun.” Kiran says excitedly, being one of the newer member to the Titans, she missed out on all of the other parties and hang outs that they’ve had.  
“Great, then it’s settled. Gar! Bring out the shot glasses!” Rose shouts and starts clearing the table.   
“Here they are!” Gar sets out five shot glasses onto the table.   
“That’s not nearly enough.” Cassie says with a frown.   
“We can share!” Kiran says, Raven groans out loud. She doesn’t get along with Kiran at all, Kiran is way too positive of a person. Tim understands, sometimes Kiran annoys him too, like now.   
“Let's play a Halloween version of never have I ever.” Rose says and pours some vodka into the shot glasses.   
“How is that different than normal never have I ever?” Conner asks  
“You say Halloween themed, like never have I ever went trick or treating.” Rose says. Conner, Bart, Cassie, Tim, Bart, Gar and Jaime take turns taking shots.  
“Man we should take you guys trick or treating.” Gar says when he sets the glass down, “Who asks next?”  
“I’ll go!” Bart says excitedly, “Never have I ever stabbed someone.”  
Rose, Tim, and Raven take a shot.   
“You’ve stabbed someone?” Bart stares with wide eyes at Tim.  
“I’m a man of many secrets.” Tim says after his shot, “I’ll go next, I’ve never killed anyone.”  
Rose takes a shot and glares at Tim.  
“Well never have I ever became a mad scientist and tried to clone someone.” She fires back, Tim takes a shot and slams the glass and is about to shout, but Conner quickly says, “Why don’t we let someone else take a turn? Tim, I think you might need a break.”  
“I don’t need a break!!” Tim shouts as tears stream down his face, “Never have I ever gorged out my own eye for my dad!”  
Rose calmly takes her shot, then says, “Never have I ever died.”   
Conner and Bart take a shot and watch Tim cautiously. He is frozen for a few seconds and then gets out of his chair and curls up in a ball and starts bawling.   
“What the hell, Rose!” Cassie shouts and rubs Tim’s back whispering, “It ok, Tim.”   
“What happened?” Kiran whispers to Gar.  
“You’ve missed a lot.” Gar says, then turns to Tim, “But don’t worry, he’s getting better, slowly.”


End file.
